Forever and Always 1
by forverklainer
Summary: Klaine comes to an end, Blaine was with someone and Kurt just can't forgive him, But Blaine won't give up. Then one day Kurt meets Adam and they hit it off. After Blaine graduates he goes strait to Kurt and sees what is going on. He won't stop fighting for Kurt. Never. One word; Drama.
1. Moving on

**Authors Note: Hey guys! So, this is my third FanFiction but the first one I have posted online. I have read like a million though! :p I am unsure of how many chapters this story will be, I will just keep writing till the story comes to an end. So again, I've never posted anything on before but I have read all of the rules and guidelines so I think it should be okay. So here goes nothing! :)**

**Summary: Klaine comes to an end, Blaine was with someone and Kurt just can't forgive him, But Blaine won't give up. Then one day Kurt meets Adam and they hit it off. After Blaine graduates he goes strait to Kurt and sees what is going on. One word; Drama.**

**Rated: K**

"I was with someone." those words rang through Kurt's mind, and wouldn't escape. Never in his life would he think Blaine would ever hurt him. He always felt so safe and secure when they were together. With that, memories flooded Kurt's head.

(Flashback)

"I just don't get why they hate me so much," Kurt breathed "What did I ever do to them?" He looked up at Blaine "I don't know, and I don't think I ever will." Blaine sighed as his hand gently touched Kurt's red cheek. "But it's like you said at prom, 'They can't touch us, or what we have.'" He smiled down at his little angel. "I love you." Kurt returned the smile. Blaine replied with a short but meaningful kiss. After 10 minutes of lying with each other, Kurt was the first to break the silence. "Do you think we will be together forever?" He asked. "I do," Blaine said with no hesitation "Forever and always." they sealed the moment with another kiss.

(End of Flashback)

Tear streaks glistened off of his porcelain face. He couldn't forgive him for that. No way. He had no idea how he could ever get over Blaine. One step at a time, he thought.

Blaine's face was buried into his pillow, regret filling his eyes along with tears staining the cotton material. What have I done? He asked himself for what seemed like the hundredth time. Kurt was my soulmate. I had everything and I threw it all away. But then he knew. He knew he couldn't sit here and mope forever. He needed to fight to get Kurt back, take action. He would do anything. But he needed to give Kurt time. I'll wait till after gradation, he told himself. 6 months. He got up from his mattress and grasped his dusty guitar. He hadn't played for a while. He gently strummed the strings and played his favorite tune.

_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on_

_you think I'm funny, when I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down_

_Down._

He ended as a small tear dropped onto the guitar. He Could make it 6 months. Right?

About 2 months later Kurt finally started feeling better. He was overwhelmed with joy because just 3 days ago he was accepted to the school of his dreams. NYADA. His first day was Monday. He couldn't wait!

When Monday came around He was roaming the endless halls of the huge building, taking it all in, sucking in his first breaths of this new air he needed to get used to. He was looking at clubs and things when something caught his eye. Adams Apples? Then a new face came around, almost startling Kurt.

"Hello, The names Adam."

**A/N: Da Da Da! I do not like Adam. Lol, So please review! I hope you enjoyed :) Let me know if I should continue!**

**- forverklainer**


	2. I think I'm Fallin' For You

**Authors Note: Hey! So my friends told me I should keep on going :) so Here's Chapter 2! Rated K**

**Enjoy!**

"I'm Kurt," he told him as they shook hands in greeting "So, Adam…I'm guessing you have something to do with Adams Apples, right?" "Yes, I'm actually the creator of the group." He smiled "Are you thinking about joining?" He asked, "I don't know…it doesn't really seem like my kind of thing." He answered. "I see, well I think I can change your mind." Adam replied with a smirk, Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And how so?" He smiled back. "Would you like to join me for coffee?" "Uhh…sure." Kurt smiled.

Back home in Ohio Blaine was a mess. He didn't realize how much his life really revolved around Kurt till he lived without him. Simply put, He was miserable. His grade slowly went from an A to a C because all he could think of was, where Kurt was, what he was doing, is he thinking about him too? The only thing that would keep him from failing was that when he graduated he would go strait to Kurt. And everything would be okay. He hoped. But he had to know how Kurt was doing. He just had to.

"Hello?" Rachel answered the ringing phone with a confused tone in her voice. She hadn't talked to Blaine since he came to surprise visit Kurt months ago. "Rachel?" "Blaine, what do you want?" she asked, wanting to get on with things. "I just…I need to know…How is he?" he asked hoping she would even have the mercy to answer him. "Why do you even care?" she put bluntly "Because I love him! I… I mean…" Blaine stuttered noticing his mistake

"You what?" Rachel asked mouth gapped wide "Rachel, I know that you probably hate me right now and you can't forgive me either but I was planning on coming after graduation and…and maybe getting Kurt back. I... I just cant. I cant live without him, He is my life. My everything. I regret what I did to him more than anything, but…you just have to believe I will fix it, but I need your help Rachel." He told her catching his breath after his speech "Say no more." Rachel smiled into the phone.

After having the time of his life talking and getting coffee with Adam, he ran down the Halls hand in hand with the man. "I need to show you something." Adam smiled at him "Go on." They entered a room full of the members of Adams apples, but before Kurt could speak, the harmonious voices filled the room.

I don't know but I think I maybe

Fallin' for you dropping so quickly

Maybe I should keep this to myself

Waiting 'til I know you better

I am trying not to tell you

But I want to

I'm scared of what you'll say

So I'm hiding what I'm feeling

But I'm tired of holding this inside my head

Adam looked strait at Kurt, lost in each others eyes

I've been spending all my time

Just thinking about you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life and now I found you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm falling for you.

I'm falling for you.

As I'm standing here and you hold my hand

Pull me towards you and we start to dance

He took his hand in Kurt's and danced with him

All around us

I see nobody

Here in silence

It's just you and me

I'm trying not to tell you

But I want to

I'm scared of what you'll say

So I'm hiding what I'm feeling.

But I'm tired of holding this inside my head

Kurt felt a strange familiar feeling …Teenage Dream

Kurt frowned trying to focus on Adam

I've been spending all my time

Just thinking about you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life and now I found you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you.

I'm fallin' for you.

Oh, I just can't take it

My heart is racing

Emotions keep spinning out.

I've been spending all my time

Just thinking about you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

Adam looked at him in a dreamy haze

I've been waiting all my life and now I found you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you.

I'm fallin' for you.

I think I'm fallin' for you

I can't stop thinking about it

I want you all around me

And now I just can't hide it

I think I'm fallin' for you

I can't stop thinking about it

I want you all around me

And now I just can't hide it

I think I'm fallin' for you.

I'm fallin' for you.

Oh

Oh no no

Oh

Oh, I'm falling for you

As the song ended Kurt pulled Adam into a tight hug.

**A/N: There ya go! Please Review! :) And sorry the chapters are short :/**


	3. Love Sick

**Authors Note: Hey Guys! A bunch of new people have started to read my story! :D so thanks! Please take the new poll I posted! Here is Chapter 3!**

**Rated: K**

**Enjoy! **

Kurt slid the door to his little New York home with a happy sigh followed with a smile. Rachel returned one as she sipped her tea "Why are you so happy mister?" In the back of her mind she asked 'Did Blaine call?'

"I had the most amazing day." He answered. "Why? What happened? Is it a boy? She asked. "Well to answer all three of your questions, because I met this new guy named Adam and he is amazing. We had coffee and then he took me to his group called the Adams apples and He sung me this amazing song," Kurt smiled at the memory "And yes, it was a boy." Kurt let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding

"Adams Apples? Kurt you can't join them." Rachel told him "Why not? They are really good singers, and they were super nice to me," he went and sat down on the couch with a dreamy smile on his face. "And…Adam is there…" "Kurt you are love sick." She put simply "Am not! I've only known him for like 4 hours." Kurt argued "Exactly." Rachel shot back.

"Adam? Who is that?" Blaine asked eagerly into the phone "He is this guy at NYADA that runs his own little glee club sorta thing called 'Adams Apples'—"

"Stupid name…" Blaine murmured quietly into the phone. "Anyway," Rachel continued. "Apparently he has a thing for Kurt, he asked him out for coffee and sang to him." Rachel told him. Blaine's jaw dropped. Coffee? Singing? That's exactly what Blaine had done to Kurt and he fell for him right away. He couldn't do this. He pressed end and ran out of his room. "Blaine?" Rachel questioned "Crap…" She knew she needed to do something.

"I'm so glad you decided to join," Adam smiled at Kurt "We really needed a countertenor to complete our group." He said "Glad to, you guys sounded amazing." He smiled back. "Well I would be honored if you would sing something with me Kurt." Again before Kurt could speak, music filled his ears.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call_

_I've been looking for the answer_

_Somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know_

Kurt joined in the chorus

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, oh_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_It's all right, I survived, I'm alive again_

_Cuz of you, made it through every storm_

_What is life, what's the use if you're killing time_

_I'm so glad I found an angel_

_Someone_

_Who was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

They did as they sung

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, Oh_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live, I live_

_Because you live there's a reason why_

_I carry on when I lose the fight_

_I want to give what you've given me always_

Kurt was in a trance with Adams voice

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, Oh_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, Oh_

_My world has everything I need to survive_

_Because you live, I live, I live_

The song ended as their lips met.

**A/N: I know I know, I'm mad at me too. But the song is 'Because You Live' By Jesse McCartney. I changed the: Because you live, girl. I took out the 'girl' and changed it to 'Oh' cause they are both men! Anyway, I hope you liked it! Chapter 4 will be posted later today or tomorrow. Love you all! **


	4. The Meeting

**Authors Note: Hello my little dumplings! I want to say thanks to everyone reading! It's my first one so it means a lot! :) Right now it has 641 views! Whoohoo! My goal is 1,000 so tell your fellow gleeks! So here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Rated k (maybe k+)**

6 months have never passed so slow in Blaine's entire life. But his mental calendar had finally come to an end. He could see Kurt again; his life could finally go on. He hadn't talked to Kurt since the breakup and he stopped calling Rachel after she didn't ever answer. He didn't know what to expect. 6 months was a lot of time for change.

He didn't even know what to do when he got there. All this time was spent waiting and not planning like he should have. One step at a time.

After packing, figuring out all of the payment, and just getting everything together, Blaine finally arrived at the airport. "One ticket to New York please." He told the clerk with a smile. He had been waiting to say those words for half a year. After taking his seat Blaine sighed, more waiting. At least it's only a couple hours this time; he looked on the bright side.

The plane couldn't have landed sooner, Blaine knew his rushing was pissing people off but he could care less, he was getting back the love of his life today. Nothing was going to stop him from that. He didn't even bother checking into his hotel. He was headed strait for Bushwick to Kurt's little home. The smile hadn't left his face.

Kurt lay on his boyfriends lap as he heard pounding on the door. It couldn't be Rachel, she just left for an audition, he thought. "You can put in the movie Adam I'll get it." He slid the Door open to reveal…

"Blaine?"

"Kurt, who is it?" Adam asked getting up from the couch, walking next to Kurt.

"Uhh…this is—"

"—Blaine," He finished shaking Adams hand in greeting. "And you are?"

"I'm Adam, Kurt's boyfriend."

**A/N: * Gasp! * And yes I know it is extremely short, shortest I've written actually. I plan on posting the next chapter later tonight! So you don't have to wait till tomorrow. I hope you liked it! Chapter 5 coming soon! :) Good things come to those who wait.**


	5. Not Over Yet

**Authors Note: I am a liar. I am so sorry I didn't post chapter 5 yesterday like I said I would :( I will make it extra good to make up for it! Anyway, I also want to say thank you so so much to all the viewers! I'm at 1,121, oohhh yeah! Well today I decided that I'm going to make the story 30 chapters, I hope that's long enough because I can't really change it, I got it all planned out! :D Excited! Again sorry for the wait! **

**Rated: K+**

**Enjoy!**

"Excuse me?"

"Adam, My name is Adam."

"Uhh...o-okay." Blaine had no idea what to do now, this never even crossed his mind.

After a long, and quite awkward silence, Kurt spoke up.

"Do, do you…wanna come in?"

"Sure…" Blaine carefully stepped in. He took a look around. The place didn't look to bad; of course, it had Kurt's sense of decor.

"Soo..." Kurt remarked as they all took a seat. "Blaine…why did you come?"

Blaine knew he couldn't tell the truth, at least not while Adam was here.

"I uhh…I wanted to see you," Blaine took a deep breath. "I was just…waiting until I…graduated."

Kurt Nodded. "So you ignore me all this time, not texting or calling. Not give me any notice that you are coming and when you do come your reason is because, you just wanted to see me?"

"I know Kurt, I know…but I just was thinking maybe…I don't know…maybe we could start over? And be friends?" Adam gave Kurt a concerned look.

"I just don't know Blaine." Blaine nodded at that.

"I would totally understand if you didn't want to see me again, what I did to you was awful, and I was hoping we could just forget it." Blaine said hopefully

After silent moments of thinking Kurt finally sucked in a breath before answering. "Blaine…I can never forget what you did to me, but I am willing to be friends."

Blaine sighed in relief, at least Kurt didn't totally hate him.

Then for only the 3rd time, Adam spoke.

"Say Blaine, Do you need a place to stay?" He asked with eyebrows raised.

"Oh no, no I'm fine I don't want to bother anyone, you weren't even expecting me."

"I know that look Blaine, you don't have anywhere to stay, and I know you are a people pleaser but there's no need, you wont bother us, you are welcome to stay here." Kurt smiled

Blaine had been waiting for that smile for what seemed like forever, it was so worth the wait.

"Thank you." He smiled in return.

Kurt Blaine and Adam had just finished watching Finding Nemo, It was a tad weird for Blaine because, well… Kurt had fallen asleep and it was just him and his ex-boyfriends boyfriend.

After Adam carried Kurt back to their room he came back to find Blaine just sitting on the couch.

"Kurt told me what happened." Blaine froze. Crap, crap, crap!

"Ohh…"

"Why did you do it?"

"Uhhh…"

Blaine felt pretty weird telling this man he had just met why he cheated on Kurt.

"Never mind," Adam cut him off. "I don't need to know why," Adam sat on the chair across from the couch. "All I need to know is, why did you come Blaine?" he asked.

"Well—"

"Be honest."

Blaine took in another breath. "Well, if I'm being truthful," He ran his hands along his hair "I came to get him back."

Adam just nodded "Well now you know."

Blaine's eyebrows knitted together in confusion "Know what? …That you and Kurt are together? He breathed.

"Well yeah." Adam answered.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Adam got up and walked behind the couch. "It means, that your 'plan' to get Kurt back, is over." He said as he walked out of the room.

Not yet. Blaine told himself. Not yet.

**A/N: Go Blaine Go! I hope you liked it! Chapter 6 tomorrow! Get ready for a HUGE HUGE twist! ;)**


	6. One Chance

**A/N: Surprise! I tricked you! There's no way I was gonna leave y'all hangin after that chapter. So here's Chapter 6! My gift to you my fellow Klainers!**

**Rated: K+**

**Enjoy!**

This was Blaine's chance. Adam had to go out of town for the weekend seeing family. Rachel was with Finn all weekend and Blaine had the house alone with Kurt. He was not going to blow it. He had to get Kurt back.

The only reason that Adam even left Blaine home alone with Kurt is because he had lived with them for a couple weeks and hadn't tried anything on Kurt. Truth was, Blaine was just waiting for the right time.

It was Saturday morning and Blaine woke up first. Perfect, he would make Kurt breakfast. Okay, now what should I make? He thought. Waffles? No waffle iron. Pancakes? To simple. Or maybe that thing Kurt was talking about the other day…the…what was it? The Egg and spinach Stromboli! To complicated. Then it clicked. A memory flashed in his head.

(Flashback)

_"Kurt crepes sound a little hard to make." Blaine offered_

_"Don't be silly, it's just a thin pancake that tastes better. Plus it's French." He raised an eyebrow and Blaine laughed._

_"Okay sounds good." _

_"Now you just put the spatula under the crepe and turn it over in a swift motion." Kurt instructed, holding the spatula out for Blaine to try,_

_Blaine really didn't want to mess up. He wasn't that good at this type of stuff and he didn't want to waste the batter. But for Kurt, what the heck! Blaine carefully did as Kurt said but basically flicked the crepe off the pan strait onto the fridge, the crepe slowly slid down smearing the gooey substance. _

_Blaine turned back thinking to see Kurt's angry 'What did you just do' face but instead he saw Kurt falling into a pit of laughter. Then taking Blaine and pecking him on the lips. _

_"Kitchen Ninja."_

(End of flashback)

Blaine was quite proud of how they came out, besides the fact he had to look up the recipe on his phone; it was good for him and his skill level.

"Something smells good." Kurt walked into the room smiling.

Blaine just stood next to his presentation.

"What's all this for?" Kurt asked as he took a seat admiring the meal.

"No occasion." Blaine replied simply.

"Well it's lovely, thank you." Kurt started digging in.

Blaine was beginning to think Kurt totally forgot about the crepe incident the shared.

"I taught you well, kitchen ninja." Kurt winked.

Blaine just looked at him thoughtfully.

"So what's on the Agenda for today?" Kurt asked.

"Well I was thinking we could just have a day walking around the city." Blaine suggested.

"Sounds perfect." Kurt agreed, putting down his fork and getting up from the table. "I'm just going to change and we can head out," Kurt turned back to him. "Thanks again for breakfast."

"No problem." Blaine replied.

He needed to think of something to reel Kurt in. And a romantic day in the city was just the thing.

About half of the day had passed when both of their stomachs screamed at them.

"Lunch?" Blaine asked.

Kurt just nodded in response. Blaine led him up a small green him under a cute little tree.

"What's this?"

"A picnic lunch!" Blaine quickly answered

After eating for about ten minutes Blaine thought it was time.

"Did you ever think of me?"

Kurt froze and Blaine quickly panicked, but before he could cover it Kurt responded.

"What do you think Blaine?" He sighed

"Well I'm hoping it's a yes."

"Of course it is!" Kurt's voice got louder "I thought of you everyday, every minute, every second. I hated you for what you did to me," he quickly started tearing up. "But before you did what you did, I felt so lucky. Like the luckiest man in the world. After being hated my entire life and being so stuck in the darkness, this light appeared. You were the first person to make me feel like I was special, like I was wanted, and worth something," He took a deep breath "And that day you told me, I felt like I had just been lied to that whole time. Then I was right back in that dark spot. So to answer your question, yes. I've never ever stopped thinking of you."

Blaine didn't even know what to say or think.

"Kurt Im—"

"—Sorry? I've heard it Blaine." He sighed looking at the ground.

"You're mine too."

"What?"

"You were the light in my darkness. I was so complete with you. And when I did that to you, I've never hated myself so much. But I can't change the past Kurt. You have to admit though, we have had the best times together," Blaine gave him a broad smile and Kurt replied with a small one. "Like our daily cuddles, or our first Christmas together, or the time we went to the zoo and named the giraffes." They both smiled at the memories.

Then they caught each other's eye.

This is your chance. He repeated to himself. Don't blow it.

"Our first kiss…"

Then they both leaned in-

"No Blaine!" Kurt stood up "You cant just come to New york, live with me for a while, tell me some stories and expect everything to be all better! Life doesn't work that way and you have to accept that! I can't forgive you for what you did, I just cant." He took a deep breath. "And I am not going to do to Adam what you did to me."

Kurt ran off, and the last Blaine saw of him was him driving off in his small silver car.

Rachel picked up the phone after the 3rd ring. "Hello? Blaine is that you?"

"Rachel, th-theres been an…accident."

**A/N: Told you there was a twist. :p I'll post 7 tomorrow, Love you all!**


	7. Never Again

**A/N: Hey! I am so sorry! I totally went against everything I stand for by not writing zip yesterday! I will try and post 2 chapters today, I feel so bad I didn't do nothing, anyway here's chapter 7!**

**Rated K+**

**Enjoy!**

"He is not responsive, but we are working on it," the nurse exclaimed. "You can't see him right now." Rachel still hadn't stopped sobbing. Blaine was pacing the waiting room not knowing what to do with himself. The worst part was the call to Adam.

_"Hello?"_

_"Adam," Blaine breathed "You need to come down here, now. Kurt was in a car accident."_

_"I'm on my way." _

The line just went dead after that. Blaine wasn't sure what to expect when Adam got there.

As if right on queue, Adam ran in.

"Where is he?" Adam rushed.

"He is in the emergency room," Blaine answered. "He isn't responsive yet."

"Oh my god…"

They both sat down, all of their focus being on Kurt.

Then after a while a nurse walked in.

"Adam, Blaine, and Rachel?"

They all stood up at once, Rachel much slower from all the crying being exhausted.

"He is Alive," They all sighed in relief "But he is asleep, you can visit but don't wake him." They all nodded and followed the nurse to his room. The sight was all it took for all of them to break down.

Kurt's beautiful face was much paler than usual, bruised up with a stitched up cut on the side of his face. His left leg was is a cast and his wrist was wrapped up. None of them knew what to say, so they just sat there. Adam walked to the other side of the hospital bed and held Kurt's unharmed hand. Within a matter of 5 minutes Kurt's eyelids started to open. They all watched as a tear escaped.

"How are you feeling?" Adam asked.

"Sore," he replied weakly "really sore." Adam nodded.

"I'll get you some water." He said as he left the room.

"And I'll go tell the nurse you're awake." Rachel followed.

Blaine and Kurt didn't speak; they let silence fill the room.

"It's my fault." Blaine put out.

"No it's not Blaine." Kurt whispered, "I wasn't being careful I didn't even see him coming. I was just angry."

"At me," Blaine finished "You wouldn't have even drove if it wasn't for me."

Before he could argue, the nurse came back in.

"Well you look better, but obviously you're gonna have to stay the night. We will let you go maybe Friday depending on how things go." Kurt barley nodded at that. Rachel and Adam then came in.

"Blaine can I talk to you outside?" Adam asked. Blaine hesitated but agreed.

They stepped out the door and almost immediately Adam spoke.

"What happened?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "Me and Kurt were having lunch out in the city, and we started talking and sorta got into a fight, then Kurt ran and drove off."

"So it was your fault?"

"Yes." He answered quickly "I don't doubt that, but there's nothing I can do Adam."

"I want you to think about that." Adam finished as he walked back in.

"Kurt do you want anything?" Adam asked as he brushed a stray hair from his face.

"Coffee would be nice." Kurt answered.

"I'll be right back."

"Kurt, I feel so bad to leave you alone but I have another audition, I promise I'll be back tonight."

Kurt nodded as she left.

"Kurt—"

"Don't," Kurt interrupted. "Blaine…I don't want to see you…"

"Okay I'll just—"

"No Blaine, I don't want to see you…ever again."

**A/N: Triple Gasp! Chapter 8 Today! :) **


	8. I won't give up

**A/N: Hey! I lied once again. Learn to not trust me when I tell you when I'm posting the next chapter. So I am being honest and just telling you now, I am not going to post chapter 9 today :( sorry! Anyway, Here's chapter 8!**

**Rated K+**

**Enjoy!**

"But…Kurt, I—"

"Please just… leave…"

Blaine slowly stepped towards the door.

"Kurt before I leave I just want to let you know, it's always been you. All my life I have wanted to find that someone, who would make my life complete. I thought you should know that, that one day you were walking down the stairway of Dolton, that was the same day I was going to kill myself." Kurt gasped at that, mouth wide. "But my mind always went back to that cute guy who tapped me on the shoulder and I sung teenage dream to. You saved me Kurt. I never knew what love was and I never thought I would, til I met you. You are the light of my life Kurt. And I will tell you one thing…I will never, ever stop fighting for you. Ever." With that Blaine stepped out the door.

"I don't know what to do Rachel." Blaine sighed into the phone, exhausted from falling tears.

"Just keep yourself together Blaine, I am going to send you something in the mail. It will describe everything you need to do. Okay?"

"Uhh…okay…" He agreed.

A week later, sure enough Blaine received mail from Rachel Berry. He opened and started reading.

_Hello Blaine! Okay, this letter is going to have 40 days and what you need to do everyday to get Kurt back. Only 40 days. So just do what everyday says to do._

_Day one: Send Kurt flowers and chocolate._

Blaine sighed. He knew it wasn't going to work. But he would try everything. He was so hopeless.

"Kurt you got something in the mail." The nurse said. "It says it's from Mr. Blaine Anderson."

Kurt took the note off the flowers and set them on the bedside table. The note read

'_I won't give up.'_

**A/N: Dudes that is short! Sorry! 2 long chapters tomorrow! Actually just count on one. Love y'alls!**


	9. Donation

**A/N: Surprise Surprise! Life is good. Turns out I can write another chapter! : D Here's Chapter 9!**

**Rated K+**

**Enjoy!**

It had been 20 days and Blaine was still doing what Rachel's letter instructed. It mostly consisted of him sending things to Kurt. He hadn't gotten a reply so far. But he wasn't giving up.

He wasn't planning on hearing pounding on his door on a plain Sunday evening. He also wasn't planning on opening the door to reveal

"Adam?"

"I am going to say this only once. Stop harassing _my_ boyfriend."

"Since when is sending your friend gifts harassing them?"

"Since he told you he didn't want to see you again."

"I don't care!" Blaine yelled, "I don't care if I get a restraining order or if I freaking get banished from America! I will spend every single day of my whole life trying to get Kurt back! We were meant to be together could you not see that? This perfect relationship is not going to be ruined by a stupid mistake I made a year ago and it is certainly not going to be stopped by you." Blaine finished

"If he was the one love of your life why did you do what you did?" Adam questioned.

"I did it because it felt like Kurt was moving on with his life and I wasn't a part of it. And I kept thinking that maybe Kurt and I weren't meant for each other, that we weren't supposed to spend the rest of our lives together. But the horrible thing is, right after I did it, I knew that," He caught his breath "We were."

"I'll tell you one thing Blaine, I learned from your example. I am never letting Kurt go. This is your final warning." He walked away.

Adam hadn't told Kurt where he was going. He simply told him it was something important, which wasn't lying. He came home to Kurt sobbing on the couch.

"Kurt what's wrong?" Adam asked quickly.

"It's my dad."

"And the worst part is, they don't have enough money to cover the cost of the surgery so they can't do it. " Rachel sighed into the phone.

"That's awful…" Blaine replied. "Wait…I have an idea."

The next day Adam and Kurt were visiting his Burt at the hospital. Blaine not knowing they were there also went.

"I would like to cover the cost of the surgery." Blaine told the receptionist.

"Well that's quite a generous donation, and you are?"

"His sons ex-boyfriend." He replied. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"You will have to fill out some paperwork."

About an hour later Blaine finally finished filling out all the forms.

"And you want to put the donation under…"

"Anderson, Blaine Anderson." He smiled.

Little did Blaine know Adam had been watching the whole time. After Blaine had left Adam walked up to the desk.

"Why don't you put that under Adam?" He said as he slipped her a 200-dollar bill, which she gladly accepted.


	10. Seeing Things

**A/N: Alright so I was reading my schedule I made for all the events that are supposed to happen and I read this one and I was like 'Holy Lord Jesus I didn't see that comin!' And ****_I_**** myself wrote it! I cannot imagine the looks on your faces. Here's chapter 10, evil laugh.**

**Rated K+**

**Enjoy!**

It had been a while and to be honest Blaine was expecting more of a thank you from Kurt. It was a lot of money, and even if Kurt was mad at him, can't he at least be thankful? He would need to talk to his best friends.

"So what's the real reason you needed us Blaine?" Wes asked from the other end of the table. Blaine had called them over to the Lima bean 'just for old times sake.'

"Well you both know what happened with Kurt…" Blaine began

"What did you do this time Blaine?" Asked David. Blaine sighed as he began the tale.

"And I thought it would maybe change his mind if I covered the cost of the surgery." Blaine finished.

"Change his mind about never seeing you again?

"Or of Klaine?"

"What the heck is a Klaine?"

"It's you and Kurt's couple name, just answer the question."

"Well I was hoping…about both."

"I wouldn't count on that Blaine." David chirped in.

"Well what else can I do?" Blaine raised his voice "I have tried everything and nothing I do will ever get him back, so I am taking every chance I have."

"I think you should go back." Wes suggested

"Where? To New York?" Blaine asked with his mouth gapped.

"I don't think so Wes, last time it didn't work out and Kurt hasn't even said anything about the surgery payment."

"What have you got to lose?"

And that is what brought Blaine to New York one week later.

"He knocked on the door, no answer. He had called Rachel and she told him that he should be there but Adam maybe also. Maybe Adam saw him from outside and is purposely not letting him in. Well he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

He slowly slid the door, it was unlocked. But what he saw was enough for his jaw to wrap around the room about twenty times.

He opened the door to see Adams mouth on another mans, certainly not Kurt's.

"Adam? What are you doing?!"

He also didn't expect to be blacked out by Adams fist.

When he woke up he was lying on the couch, he sat up with a groan.

"Are you alright Blaine?" Adam asked. "You just all the sudden blacked out.

"Don't Adam, I saw everything." Blaine said with disgust. "And don't go telling me I was seeing things and crap."

"Well I'll tell you what Blaine, I'm not worried." Blaine raised a judgmental eyebrow. "Because I know that you won't tell Kurt."

"And what's supposed to stop me? You?"

"Nope, the fact that I know your secret." Adam smirked.

Blaine froze. But he knew he had to stay calm. "What secret?" Blaine asked quietly.

"If you tell Kurt what happened, I'll tell him who you cheated on him with." He answered simply.

Blaine didn't even move.

"That's right." Adam circled him once and came back around.

"Chandler."


	11. The Big Question

**A/N: …I am a sick sick person for putting you through that. I am so sorry I didn't post any chapters yesterday! I just didn't find time. :( So here's chapter 11! You deserve it!**

**Rated K+**

**Enjoy!**

"So sad," Adam mockingly sighed. "Kurt will find out that you not only cheated on him, but with Chandler."

Blaine frowned in disgust. "How did you even find out?" he wondered aloud.

"He is a new student at NYADA and when he joined the Adams apples, Kurt told me who he was and when I talked to him he told me everything."

"Adam, I thought you said you were never going to do this to him."

"Well, I got bored."

"That is sick." Blaine told him.

"As sick as when you did it?"

Blaine's anger couldn't be contained, he had to say something. But he didn't know what, so he was just silent.

"Exactly."

"You know Adam, turning it on me doesn't make it okay for you to do it."

"I still love Kurt."

"Not enough obviously."

"Is that so?" He asked with a smirk.

"Rachel, everything is hopeless now, there is absolutely nothing I can do."

Finally they decided to meet in person instead of another phone call.

"Blaine, it will never be hopeless."

"Then what do I do now?" he asked, knowing she didn't have an answer.

"Well…."

"That's what I thought."

" Well I may not know what to do Blaine but at last I know you can give up," she looked him strait in the eye. "You can't give up, you just cant. Ever since the first day Kurt found you everyone knew that you were the guy. In fact, when the whole glee club was together and you two were still in the Warblers we were just all talking. And then we all decided you guys were endgame. That you guys were the only ones out of all of us that had a true honest to god relationship that would last forever. Then we all talked about how beautiful your wedding was going to be, and how you will be the cutest old gay couple ever. You can't let him go Blaine. He belongs to you, and you belong to him." By the end of the speech they were both crying.

"We'll figure out something." Blaine smiled.

"So what's with the fancy dinner tonight?" Kurt asked from the other end of the table.

"No occasion, just thought we haven't gone out in a while." Adam replied.

After a few silent moments of eating Adam cleared his throat.

"Kurt, I actually did bring you here for something tonight."

"Really? What?" Kurt smiled.

Then Adam slowly pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket, and knelt down on one knee.

"Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"

**A/N: I hope I didn't kill no one. Sorry again for the extreme lack of a long chapter. They are so short!**


	12. A Thousand Years

**A/N: Wasn't planning on writing it today…but I got threatened…El… But I love her so I wrote it! This whole story is basically dedicated to my best fangirl El :) **

**Rated K+**

**Enjoy!**

Kurt walked into his home to find his room filled with rose petals. And Blaine sitting on his bed. Suddenly music filled the space.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt and took his hands

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

They looked into each other's eyes

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Blaine leaned in but Kurt stepped back.

"No Blaine, I can't. Adam and I," he sighed, "we're getting married." Blaine stared at him wide eyed.

"…You should go."

"Kurt you can't."

"Blaine I know that you—"

"No, you can't because," Blaine sighed. "Adam was with another guy," Kurt's eyes filled with tears. "I saw Kurt."

Kurt nodded his head "You really expect me to believe that Blaine?" I know that you ruined your life, but don't go around ruining everyone else's." Kurt looked him in the eyes with sadness.

"The only reason you don't believe me is because of that one mistake huh? You know that I can't fix that Kurt; it's in the past! And I may have cheated on you but there has never been someone who has loved you more than I have. Nobody. You know, everyday before I went to bed I would add to this list I have of things I love about you. Your breathy chuckle, your eyes, the way that you are so into a song when you love it. I never thought I could feel like this about anyone. What we had was so special. Everyday it hurts more. But knowing that he is cheating on you, makes it hurt even more. You have to believe me Kurt you just have to. Blaine pleaded.

"Goodbye Blaine."


	13. Conversations

**A/N: I have a reason this time! I had a musical rehearsal, and then homework. But I admit I could have. I apologize. Here's Chapter 13!**

**Rated K+**

**Enjoy!**

"Rachel you have to tell him." Blaine sighed; once again they had to talk over the phone. "He cannot go into this commitment, Adam is just flat out lying to him and Kurt deserves better!"

"What did he say when you told him?" She asked

"He just didn't believe it."

"What more can I do Blaine? Tell him again, get him more mad at everything then he already is?"

Blaine sighed. There was nothing left to do.

Nothing.

"So, what colors do we want?" Kurt asked Adam.

"Whatever you want is fine." He replied, not looking up from his book.

"Well I want your opinion as well, it's your wedding too."

"All that matters to me is that I am giving myself to you." Adam smiled, kissing him gently.

Kurt had to admit, he was really excited about wedding planning and he really wanted Adams heart to be more in it. He remembered when he and Blaine talked about their wedding, the flowers, the—No! Not Blaine, he can't think about him. But he had admitted to himself a million times, all Blaine has said was right.

"So how's the planning going?" Rachel asked, sipping her coffee.

"Fine, I guess. I'm a little bummed though. Adam's not thrilled with the whole preparation."

"You mean he doesn't like your ideas?"

"No, more like he doesn't even care."

Rachel gave him a sad smile. "Well now you get your way on everything."

He chuckled at that.

"How happy are you with him?" She dared to ask.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering." She shrugged.

"Well I'm obviously happy with him, he's my fiancé Rachel." He answered simply.

"But how happy?"

"What's your angle here?" He raised his voice a little, startling Rachel

"I have no angle, why aren't you answering?" She matched his voice volume.

"I'm happy enough okay!"

Rachel looked down at her feet.

"It's true." She barley whispered

"Pardon?"

"Adam, I saw him with another guy."

Rachel could see the sadness in Kurt's eyes.

"How do you know they were together? How can you be so sure?" He glared at her.

"I saw."

Kurt just nodded.

"Just tell me the truth Adam!" Kurt screamed at him.

"I am! I wasn't with anyone! I don't know what possibly gave you the thought."

"When two of your_ best_ friends tell you the same thing you get to wondering." He answered the unasked question.

"Did Blaine tell you?" He looked at him straight in the eye.

"No."

Kurt had no idea why he lied. He just felt like he had to.

"Then who did?"

"Why does it matter Adam? Did you cheat on me or not!?" He went back to screaming.

"I didn't! I love you Kurt and I would never hurt you." He walked over to him and pressed their lips together.

Kurt sighed. "Love you too."

Later that night Rachel received another phone call from Blaine.

"Rachel, I have a plan."

Rachel walked into the kitchen after just waking up. She and Kurt started talking about the wedding and she finally squeezed in the question.

"Do you know where? And the date?" She asked staring at her cereal.

"I found the most beautiful chapel."

Kurt slid her the picture and she was lucky enough that the address was on the bottom of the white paper. She had to admit though, It was a beautiful scenery. She quickly got out her phone and typed in the address in a text to Blaine. But before she sent she asked the other question.

"And when?"

"March 23rd." he smiled.

She tapped send.

It just a few seconds she received a reply.

_Perfect. -Blaine_

**A/N: Better length?**


	14. The Game Plan

**A/N: Well…It's been a while. I have no excuses but my laziness. I am as well disappointed in myself Hangs. I actually had to look back at the last Chapter to recall how it ended. **Hangs her head in shame** Well here's chapter 14! **

**Rated K+**

**Enjoy!**

Blaine received the text message from Rachel with a grin. He had just finished forming a plan to get Kurt back. He didn't know exactly how things would pan out but he was thinking… He would get the location of the chapel and date from Rachel, He would drive there and stop the wedding and preform a speech he had been writing for Kurt for months. Yep, months. He had been working on the same speech for months. He knew for a fact the speech would get Kurt back.

When March 23rd came, Blaine was freaking out. His mind raced with everything that could possibly go wrong. But in the back of his mind he knew that today was going to be the best day of his life. He was going to have _his_ Kurt back. _His, _not Adams, _His. _God it felt good to think that. Blaine packed all of his things in a small bag, he wanted to travel lightly. He made sure he had his speech. If he forgot it he would be screwed.

He took the excact same trip to the airport and felt the warm fimiliar feeling. he quickly got off the plane. When he got to New York he tried to avoid any place Kurt or Adam may be. He got himself checked into a hotel and glanced at his watch, 1:00. The wedding started at 3. He needed to look his best for this. He wore his best suit and a colone he new was Kurt's favorite.

He couldn't help but tear up just thinking about the scene. He needed to get his act together though. He knew he couldn't break down while talking.

Blaine got into the nearest cab. Of corse he was fittling with everything he could find, biting his lip and basically acceving every nervous habbit in the book. When the driver informed him they have arrived he took a deep breath and stepped out of the cab. He slowly made his way up the beautiful chapel steps. When he got to the door he closed his eyes, took in another deep breath, wrapped his fingers around the handle, turned the knob and opened his eyes to find...

An empty chapel.

**A/N: Sorry! the reason its super short and rushed and has no detail is because I did the chapter and it got deleted! I had to redo the chapter and its really late here so I had to really hurry. Chapter 15 tomorrow. again, not my fault.**


End file.
